


audience with the queen

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [39]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s05e03 The Death Song of Uther Pendragon, Gen, in which uther shuts up for once because man am i sick of listening to him talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 13:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: In a split second, Merlin is there at Arthur’s side, following his instincts without thinking it through. As always, the thing that gets him in trouble.He’s not quite sure this counts as trouble, though.





	audience with the queen

He watches Arthur approach the Great Stones of Nemeton. Every part of him wants to call out, pull him away from this situation, away from the inevitable pain this will cause. 

Uther has never been merciful when expressing his disapproval of Arthur. Merlin doubts the grave will have made him any kinder. 

And yet.

And yet Merlin knows Arthur knows this, knows he’s walking to his own execution, or as good as. He still walks up to the stones and raises the Horn of Cathbhadh to his lips. 

In a split second, Merlin is there at Arthur’s side, following his instincts without thinking it through. As always, the thing that gets him in trouble. 

He’s not quite sure this counts as trouble, though, since before Arthur stands not only the late king, but the late queen as well.

 _Ah_ , he thinks, _one soul for each who makes use of the horn. That makes sense_.

Arthur spares his father only a passing glance in favor of turning his attention to his mother. 

“How…?” He starts, before shooting a glare over his shoulder, already knowing who he’ll find before spotting Merlin. For his part, the warlock only shrugs sheepishly and backs away to give the family as much privacy as possible in this scenario. 

“My son,” Ygraine calls, stepping forward with arms outstretched. Arthur falls into her embrace eagerly. “Oh, my son, how you’ve grown. I am so, so proud of you.”

“Mother.” That is all he says, face buried in the crook of her neck. It’s all that needs to be said. 

Uther scowls, turning away from the reunion, no doubt displeased with how Ygraine’s presence and warning glare shield their son from the cruel words he wished to deliver. Instead, the late king turns his glare on the servant.

Merlin glares back, wholly unafraid of the imposing figure for what might be the first time in his life. It’s almost as satisfying as giving Arthur the chance to see his mother once more, without the manipulations of an ill-meaning sorceress to interfere. 

When Arthur withdraws from Ygraine’s arms, the warlock ducks his head again, tuning out the following conversation as best he can. 

It’s only when he hears an unfamiliar set of footsteps approaching that he looks up, meeting the late queen’s eyes. 

“Merlin,” she says, pulling him into a hug. She holds him until he muddles past his confusion and hesitantly returns the embrace. Arthur meets his wide-eyed stare with one of his own from where he stands beside Uther, shaking his head helplessly. 

Uther’s scowl deepens, of course, but Merlin has more important things to concern himself with at the moment. Namely, the queen who whispers into his ear, “I’ve watched you and Arthur over the years. Thank you for protecting my son.”

At his sharp inhale, Ygraine pulls away. Her hand remains on his arm, a grounding touch as her free hand rises to rest against his cheek. 

“And I’m sorry for all my husband has done to you and our kin.” 

It takes a moment. A moment too long, maybe, but then it clicks - the _our_ \- and -

Ygraine nods, her smile growing into something more mischievous. The hand on his cheek moves, held palm up between them, and then her eyes burn gold.

A ball of light, small and warm and familiar, rests on her palm. He can hear Arthur’s gasp, feel his eyes boring into his skull. There’s no doubt he’ll be interrogated later, but for now Merlin laughs and a weight in his chest, one he didn’t even know was there, lifts. 

They linger a moment longer, but eventually the queen drops her hand from his arm and turns back to her son. Arthur nods, knowing this reunion is coming to and end without needing to be told. Mother and son embrace again, briefly. 

“When you leave,” she warns them, “you must not look back. Promise me.”

“I promise, Mother,” Arthur whispers, backing away slowly. Merlin has already turned away, walking back the way they came. He stands, waiting for Arthur to reach him. 

“You ready?” He asks. Out of the corner of his eye, he catches his friend’s nod. “Then let’s go.” 

It only takes one step to re-enter their world. As the light fades, Merlin glances beside him and meets Arthur’s gaze.

“Thank you,” Arthur says, “for coming with.” 

“You know me, can’t let you have all the fun.” The words are met with a laugh, and Merlin can’t help but join in.

For the first time in a long time, something like peace settles in his bones. 

**Author's Note:**

> listen the google doc of this is named "take that writers block you weak boned coward" (yeah my 4am naming abilities are great I know) and that basically sums up how I feel about this fic
> 
> and honestly I love the idea of Ygraine with a bit of magic so yeah


End file.
